Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 2: Get Tannen!
Episode 2: Get Tannen! is the second episode of Back to the Future: The Game. Synopsis While keeping an eye on young Doc Brown's proverbial date with scientific destiny, Marty and 1980's Doc must prevent gang boss Kid Tannen from wreaking havoc on Marty's family, and erasing his girlfriend from the future. Plot Upon escaping from Kid Tannen the night of breaking Doc out of jail, Marty begins to fade away. Doc and Marty both read the paper from the next to find that Marty's grandfather, Arthur McFly, was gunned down in Courthouse Square, and Marty's father is also vanishing from a photograph of him. They decide to take the DeLorean back to 4 pm that afternoon, however, Doc is stopped by a local police officer out on the road and detained. Meanwhile, Marty sneaks around the DeLorean to start the engine and takes off for the not-to-distant past. Marty cleverly avoids his other self, who has since convinced Doc's younger self to work on the drill. Marty notices a man, Zane, getting closer to the Courthouse. Marty interferes with Zane's plans, preventing Arthur from being shot. Instead, Arthur is given chloroform and taken to the basement of the Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen where he is interrogated about the subpoena. Marty hides in a box and is carried to the basement by Cue Ball. From the bar, Marty witnesses the interrogation. He takes out the gang members one by one and rescues a drowsy Arthur. Marty drives Arthur in the DeLorean to the night after, effectively keeping him out of harm's way. Arthur desires to leave Hill Valley, but Doc and Marty quickly stop him, concluding that he must get together with Sylvia in order to have George McFly and subsequently Marty born in the process convincing his future wife and himself are part of a sting operation to stop Kid. Upon returning to 1986, Marty notices the door on his house is locked, again. He convinces his now paranoid parents to open the door, and finds his father in a wheelchair. Suddenly, a group of men walk up behind Marty and reveal themselves to be Biff Tannen and his two brothers Cliff and Riff Tannen, members of the Tannen crime family. Marty briefly escapes Biff and the brothers, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Old Kid Tannen's pistol. Suddenly, Kid's vehicle is thrust forward as the DeLorean rear ends it from behind, allowing Marty to jump inside. Doc engages the flying circuits and the DeLorean takes off for 1931 once again this time to the day of Kid's arrest in the orriginal timeline. This time they arrive two months later, in August Doc Instructs Marty to locate Kid's arresting officer in the orriginal timeline, and a mole in his organization Trixie Trotter. Marty finds that the basement of the Soup Kitchen has been finished into El Kid where Trixie Trotter is performing. Young Emmett continues his work on a rocket vehicle and has been using Einstein as the test subject. Edna Strickland has once again set up a booth in Courthouse Square, where she is raising funds to "Donate to the Clock Tower", to install some ornate figures around the clock face. Upon arriving at Kid Tannen's bar Marty discovers that as a result of Marty's and Doc's interferance Kid's orriginal arresting officer and Grand Father of his Girl Freind Jennifer Jane Parker has fallen into a alchoholic depression a has become a corrupt officer who has broken up with Jennifers future grand mother. He also discovers that as a result of his intructions Arthur is laying low and as a result his confidant Trixie is also laying low preventing a key peice of evidence in Kid's arrest. Production Released on PC for download through Telltale Games. Appearances *James Clive *Cue Ball *Einstein *Ernie *Doris Evans *Eunice *Ulysses S. Grant *Hill Valley policeman *Herbert Hoover *Matches *Arthur McFly *George McFly *Lorraine Baines McFly *Marty McFly *Betty Parker *Danny Parker Episode 2 trailer *Edna Strickland *Biff Tannen *Cliff Tannen *Irving "Kid" TannenBack to the Future at Telltale Games *Riff Tannen *Trixie Trotter *J. J. Valenti *David Wright *Zane |creatures= *Dog *Gargoyle *Lion |events= *Hill Valley Exposition |locations= *Colfax *Georgetown *Hill Valley **Courthouse Square ***Hill Valley Courthouse ***Sisters of Mercy Soup Kitchen ****Back alley ****El Kid **McFly residence *Placerville *Sacramento *Seattle |organizations= *Sacramento Mob *Tannen crime family |vehicles= *DeLorean time machine |technology= *Accordion *Flux capacitor *Hover conversion *Kid Jr. *Mr. Fusion *Panic button *Time circuits *Tommy gun |miscellanea= *"Harry Callahan" *Chloroform *Cocoa Cup *''Frankenstein'' *Gun lighter *George McFly's photograph *"Johnny B. Goode" *Meat-Soda *Piano }} Notes and references 2